shadowunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MintsyWinterBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:XxTinkaStarxX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowunleashed13 (Talk) 16:56, 11 January 2013 Well, yes, I created it so I could mess around with stuff away from the Sonic News Network. You can experiment here if you want, too. :) Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 18:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC) So you want the background behind your quotes to be blue, or do you want the actual text to be blue? (P.S. - Where do you want your lines? Cuz that requires coding, too) Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 21:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The userboxes like mine? The reason your userboxes don't look as neat is because they're all different shapes (heights in your case). I'll have to experiment with striped borders; I don't know if it's even possible to get it that way. Well, I'll experiment with your profile on my sandbox on SNN tomorrow (for previewing's sake), and I'll see what I can do. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 22:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Do you want headers like mine? If so, what colors? Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 15:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Almost done! All I have to do is sort userboxes and fix the colors! Anything else you want? Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 15:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but could you specify what "topic colors" are? I'll get the headers on in a sec; I was busy countering Spyro's argument on SilverPlays97's latest blog. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 16:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) How does it look now? Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 16:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I mean the profile on my sandbox. Does that look like what you'd put on your profile? Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 16:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Better? Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 17:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just felt like promoting somebody, and you were available. XP But before you use your new profile, here's a warning: Because of the rich source code, you will not be able to edit your profile in visual mode. You will not be able to edit individual sections at a time and you will always have to edit your profile in source mode. If you think you can handle it, go ahead! Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 17:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! As for editing chat and adding categories, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 17:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message. Just copy/paste onto your wiki and it should work. If not, copy/paste SNN's w:c:sonic:MediaWiki:Chat.js onto your wiki. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 17:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Dunno, let's chat. Coming on SNN chat in a minute. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 17:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) That looks awesome. Time to test it out. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 18:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You pulled it off, alright...the image "exceeded dimensions' limits", so I shrunk it on my computer and uploaded a new version of it to fit the dimensions. Well, look at it now, well done! Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 18:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Username My honest opinion: Keep your username the way it is. Why? #It looks unique with the X's. #Changing your username would confuse others. One user I know changed her username three or four times, and it got pretty confusing. #Why would you want to change your username in the first place? Besides, you're probably used to typing your username with the X's and it would be a little of a bother to get use to typing it without them. Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 20:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) It seems like everyone is leaving SNN. :( I may be getting a DeviantArt account soon, though, so maybe I'll see you in less than a month. 13:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC)